beginining_of_the_clansfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Forest/Roleplay
Archives: None Smokestar sat in a tall tree overlooking the Dark Forest. He'd been here since before the dawn of time and what felt like centuries. Having been one of the first leaders in the clans, the first leader of the first clan to be made. ThunderClan. Although, it was normally assumed the clans were created at the same, but that he didn't care about. It was the fact that he'd been stuck here alone. Nobody had come yet, but soon there would be more cats he could corrupt like the new leader, Mothstar. She had potential for gaining territory for if she didn't ShadowClan and WindClan would band together to kill off any SkyClan cats there were. He knew a huge war was coming and he waited patiently for it even now as he stood alone watching his trainee Batnose train to become "better" in his opinion. Sure, Batnose was hard to corrupt, but maybe Smokestar could corrupt his deputy once the large tom became leader. Yes, that's what he would do. Silently, Smokestar leapt higher into the tree until nothing but darkness surrounded the corrupt tom.— Never stop believing. 17:21, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Violetwing sat on a slimy tree branch looking down at a rock. She had never seen any other cats. She looked out into the forest. There had to be other cats... right? [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 17:33, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Longtail walked through the brush confused at where he was he had just joined SkyClan and enjoyed it, but what was this place? Confused and lost he jumped when a huge thud sounded behind him. Turning he was suddenly face to face with a large smoke gray and white tom. It was obvious who ruled the Dark Forest when this tom was around and it was obvious in his scars and Violetwing's scars on her pelt as well. "W-W-Where am I?" Longtail questioned the large tom. Smokestar grinned cruelly. "Welcome to the Dark Forest. Home of the merciless and evil." He growled slicing at a tree limb which snapped into two when his long curved claws met the tree branches bark. ''Woah! He thought hate to have been the one to be killed by him.— Never stop believing. 17:36, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Violetwing's ears perked at the sound of other cats. She slowly edged to them. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 17:38, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Smokestar sensed Violetwing inching forward and whirled on her snarling. "This ones mine! Back off." He said swiping at her with his curved claws and snapping with his yellow teeth.— Never stop believing. 17:43, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Violetwing lashed her tail. "What makes you say so?" she growled. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 17:45, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Turning away from Longtail, Smokestar growled lashing his tail angrily. He hated when this molly argued with him. He loved a good argument with claws not words. "If you have a problem with me then say so miss pathetic warrior." He growled. "I am known throughout the clans. hey tell stories about me to scare the kits. I scare full grown warriors. What do you do?" He asked taunting now.— Never stop believing. 20:07, December 1, 2015 (UTC) "I may not cause as much fear as you, but that doesn't mean I'm ''not feared." Violetwing hissed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 20:15, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Smokestar snorted. His arrogance being quite obvious. "Well if you can train him to beat my me then I'll actually believe that. Be gone warrior." Smokestar said with a flick of his tail Longtail had been taken back to SkyClan. "Besides we need more cats here." He replied. Knowing it was just the two of them.— Never stop believing. 20:18, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Violetwing flecked her tail at Smokestar. "I can probably talk a few into coming here." she meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 20:28, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Smokestar paced now thinkning of how to get a clan cat to turn on their leader and somehow get a deputy position. Sure, Batnose was nice but he didn't hold the potential Smokestar was looking for. Plus, ShadowClan and WindClan were already at war. "Maybe somebody from ThunderClan once Sorrelstar is dead?" The tom said to himself although he knew that Violetwing was listening. "Maybe even the current deputy? No, no she's to civil." He said now arguing with himself.— Never stop believing. 20:32, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Violetwing watched Smokestar, a bit confused. "Uh...." she murmured then stopped. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather''��]] 20:36, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Smokestar finally stopped once he'd gotten the idea he'd wanted. "We'll need to train up quite a few cats for this. We need at least one to become some of the fiercest warriors there are. I've already done so with Batnose. Do so with Longtail. He may have a chance with becoming deputy, I have a feeling Tawnyclaw won't last long." He said.— Never stop believing. 20:40, December 1, 2015 (UTC)